Businesses recognize the commercial value of their data and seek reliable, cost-effective ways to protect the information stored on their computer networks while minimizing impact on productivity. A company might back up critical computing systems such as databases, file servers, web servers, virtual machines, and so on as part of a daily, weekly, or monthly maintenance schedule. The company may similarly protect computing systems used by its employees, such as those used by an accounting department, marketing department, engineering department, and so forth. Given the rapidly expanding volume of data under management, companies also continue to seek innovative techniques for managing data growth, for example by migrating data to lower-cost storage over time, reducing redundant data, pruning lower priority data, etc. Enterprises also increasingly view their stored data as a valuable asset and look for solutions that leverage their data. For instance, data analysis capabilities, information management, improved data presentation and access features, and the like, are in increasing demand.
Increasingly, companies are turning to virtualized computing devices to store, manipulate, and display information that is constantly subject to change. The term virtualization in the computing arts can refer to the creation of a virtual instance of an entity (e.g., a hardware platform, operating system, storage device or network resource, etc.) that behaves like a physical instance. For instance, a virtual machine can be a software representation of a physical machine. Companies currently use virtualization for a variety of purposes, such as to reduce the number of physical servers or other computers by instantiating multiple virtual machines on a single physical host computer. In this manner, virtualization can be used to centralize administrative tasks while improving scalability and work loads, and can be an important tool for maximizing hardware utilization.